Episode 9515 (23rd July 2018)
Plot Audrey and Sarah are unconvinced by the blurry CCTV footage. Bethany is certain that Kayla wanted the crash to happen. Fiz tells Tyrone she can't live with him as she doesn't want to get the girls' hopes up. Tracy spreads it around that Maria is a danger to hair. Bethany continues to stall Ryan over Ibiza. Audrey has a miserable birthday, between the crash and handling an absent David's appointments. Kevin urges Tyrone not to let Fiz walk away without a fight. Craig grows increasingly agitated. Kayla attempts to drag him to hers but he believes he's a danger to others and goes to hospital instead to be checked over by a psychiatrist. Kirk and Beth hold a flatwarming with Steve, Ryan, Tracy, Abi, Bethany and Sarah in attendance. Sarah gives Ryan the nod of approval and Bethany agrees to go to Ibiza when everyone tells her how jealous they are. Tracy is miffed when Steve compliments Abi before her. Tyrone meets Fiz and tells her he wants her back. She agrees to go to the party with him as a couple. Bethany worries about Craig after hearing from Jess that he missed his medical. Kayla pretends to check Craig in at A&E. Eva finds herself feeling sorry for Johnny. Adam reminds her that she'd have to go on living near him if he avoids prison. Fiz is stood up by Tyrone. Kayla steals Craig's phone and leaves him at A&E while she goes home to fetch something, ordering him to stay put and to speak to no one. Tracy hates the party as she feels everyone is laughing at her hair. Abi makes her feel better by cutting the ponytail off a male guest. Bethany doesn't turn up to meet Ryan and he sets off for Ibiza alone. Fiz confronts Tyrone just after he's had the news broken by PC Qureshi that Jackie Dobbs is dead. Kayla is packing a bag when Bethany interrupts her, looking for Craig having got the address from Yasmeen. Barging in, Bethany is stunned to come across a photo of Kayla and Neil. As she's taking in the bombshell, Kayla smashes a vase over her head, knocking her out cold. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson Guest cast *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *PC Qureshi - Haider Mohammed Javed (Credited as "PC Quereshi") *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - A&E reception *Kayla Clifton's house - Exterior, hallway and living room Notes *This episode features the off-screen death of Jackie Dobbs who had last appeared in Episode 7296 (18th March 2010). *The receptionist at A&E is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: While Craig is at hospital, Bethany suspects who Kayla really is; and Tracy vows revenge after Maria accidentally burns her hair; and Tyrone gets some bad news when Fiz turns up on the doorstep with the police. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,756,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2018 episodes